ফাউস্ট (১৯২৬)
ফ্রিডরিশ ভিলহেল্ম মুর্নাউ এর “ফাউস্ট” (১৯২৬) কে বলা যায় আদিম যুগের ব্লকবাস্টার যদিও সে সময় ব্লকবাস্টারের থিমটা ছিল না। অনেক আয় করেছে বলে ব্লকবাস্টার বলছি না বরং অনেক আয় করার উদ্দেশ্যে নির্মিত হয়েছে বলেই ব্লকবাস্টার বলছি। আয়ের দিক দিয়ে ফাউস্ট ব্যর্থ হয় নি। জার্মানি ও যুক্তরাষ্ট্র উভয় দেশেই বিপুল জনপ্রিয়তা পেয়েছিল। এই জনপ্রিয়তার মূলে ছিল তিনটি বিষয়: বিভিন্ন দেশের প্রখ্যাত অভিনেতাদের উপস্থিতি, অভাবনীয় স্পেশাল ইফেক্ট এবং প্রতিটি মূহূর্তের সাথে আটকে যাওয়ার মত আবহ সঙ্গীত। আসলে তখনকার জার্মানিতে এক নম্বর চলচ্চিত্র স্টুডিও “UFA” (Universum Film AG) মাত্র দুইটা সিনেমার ক্ষেত্রে এমন ভেল্কি দেখিয়েছিল। ভেল্কি মানে পকেট উজার করে খরচ করা। প্রযোজক এরিখ পোমার দুইটা সিনেমার ক্ষেত্রে অতিরিক্ত খরচ করেছেন, যতটা খরচের কথা কোন সুস্থ মস্তিষ্কের মানুষের পক্ষে ভাবাও সম্ভব না। সিনেমা দুটি হল মুর্নাউ-এর “ফাউস্ট” এবং ফ্রিৎস লাং এর “মেট্রোপলিস” (১৯২৭)। দুইটা সিনেমাতেই কালোত্তীর্ণ স্পেশাল ইফেক্ট এর প্রয়োগ দেখা যায়। কালোত্তীর্ণ বলছি এই জন্য যে, সেই সময়কার প্রযুক্তি দিয়ে কোন যুগেই এমন স্পেশাল ইফেক্ট দেয়া যেতো বলে মনে হয় না। কারণ জার্মানিতে তখন অসাধারণ মেধাবী পরিচালক এবং অঢেল পয়সাওয়ালা প্রযোজকের সার্থক সমন্বয় ঘটেছিল, যেটা আজকের হলিউড ব্লকবাস্টার-এর যুগেও দেখা যায় না। মুর্নাউ এর “নসফেরাতু” (১৯২২) এতই বিখ্যাত হয়েছে যে এর চাপে হারিয়ে গেছে ফাউস্ট। ফাউস্ট নিয়ে চলচ্চিত্রমোদীদের মধ্যে খুব একটা আলোচনা হয় না। এটা ঠিক যে অভিনয়ের ক্ষেত্রে নসফেরাতু অনেক এগিয়ে থাকবে। মুর্নাউ অভিনেতাদের দিয়ে বাস্তবিক অভিনয় করান না, তার লক্ষ্য থাকে টেকনিক্যাল অভিনয় বা যাকে বলা যায় ঢং-সর্বস্ব অভিনয়। মুর্নাউ এর সিনেমাতে অভিনয় মানেই স্টাইল। ইয়াসুজিরো ওজু বা অভিনেতা থেকে পরিচালক হয়েছেন এমন সবার সিনেমাতে অভিনয়ের যে স্বাভাবিকত্ব দেখা যায় মুর্নাউ এর সিনেমাতে তা সম্পূর্ণ অনুপস্থিত। সমালোচক বা দর্শকরা এই অভিনয়-কে মঞ্চের অভিনয়, মান্ধাত্মা আমলের ঢং বা গতানুগতিক বলে সাব্যস্ত করতে পারেন; কিন্তু এটা অস্বীকার করতে পারবেন না যে, অভিনয়ের এই স্টাইল ই মুর্নাউ এর সিনেমাগুলোকে জীবন্ত করে তোলে। কারণ মুর্নাউ সিনেমার জন্য স্টাইল-নির্ভর গল্পই পছন্দ করেন। নসফেরাতুর ভীতি বা ফাউস্ট এর অতিপ্রকৃতি স্টাইল ছাড়া ফুটিয়ে তোলার অন্য কোন উপায় নেই। অভিনয়ের খানিকটা ভারসাম্যহীনতা ফাউস্ট-এ লক্ষ্যনীয়। শয়তান “মেফিস্টো” চরিত্রে প্রখ্যাত জার্মান অভিনেতা এমিল জানিংস বেশ কয়েকবার ভোল পাল্টিয়েছেন। কখনও তার মাঝে রবার্ট ডি নিরো স্টাইলের ভাবলেশ দেখা গেছে। আন্ট মার্থা-কে সিডিউস করার দৃশ্যে মেফিস্টো যে কমেডিক আচরণ শুরু করে তার সাথে কখনও কখনও জ্যাক নিকোলসন এর মিল খুঁজে পাওয়া যেতে পারে। গ্রেচেন চরিত্রে কামিলা হর্ন এর অভিনয় আমার খারাপ লাগেনি। জার্মান ভার্জিন মেরি হিসেবে বেশ মানিয়েছে। তবে কিছু জায়গায় ঠিক মানায়নি। উল্লেখ্য গোটে-র ফাউস্ট-এ নায়িকার নাম থাকে গ্রেচেন। কিন্তু গোটে ক্রিস্টোফার মার্লো-র “ডক্টর ফস্টাস” নাটক অবলম্বন করেই ফাউস্ট লিখেছিলেন। ডক্টর ফস্টাসে নায়িকার নাম ছিল মার্গারিট। এজন্য ইংরেজি ভার্সনে নায়িকার নাম মার্গারিটই রাখা হয়েছিল। ফাউস্ট চরিত্রকে যুবক অবস্থায় যত না ভাল লেগেছে বৃদ্ধ অবস্থায় তার থেকে বেশি ভাল লেগেছে। কিন্তু উল্টোটা হওয়াই উচিত ছিল। অভিনয় নিয়ে এখানে বেশি কথা বলতে হচ্ছে কারণ অভিনয়ের স্টাইল-টা অনেক কিছু নির্দেশ করে। ফাউস্ট এর এপিক ধর্মটা ফুটিয়ে তোলার ক্ষেত্রে হাজার হাজার মানুষের দৃশ্য বা পুরো শহরের টপ ভিউ এর সাথে কেন্দ্রীয় চরিত্রগুলোর অন্তরঙ্গ দৃশ্যের সামঞ্জস্য স্থাপনের যে আবশ্যকতা ছিল সেদিক থেকে মুর্নাউ একেবারে সফল। মহাকবি গোটে-র থিম অনুসারেই এই সিনেমার মূল থিম মিশে গেছে ভাল-মন্দ ডাইকোটমি-র থিমের সাথে। ভালর সাথে মন্দের চিরন্তন যুদ্ধ ফুটিয়ে তোলার জন্য দরকার ছিল এক্সপ্রেশনিজম ঘরানার চিত্রগ্রহণ ও আলোকসজ্জা। মুর্নাউ ঠিক সেটাই করেছেন যদিও ১৯২৫ এর পর জার্মান এক্সপ্রেশনিজম আন্দোলন মূমুর্ষূ অবস্থায় ছিল। ফাউস্ট এর এক্সপ্রেশনিস্ট আলোকসজ্জাকে তাই বলা যায় জার্মান এক্সপ্রেশনিজম এর শেষ নিশ্বাস। এছাড়া ধূমায়িত পরিবেশটাও বেশ কাজে দিয়েছে। তবে সবকিছু ছাপিয়ে মুখ্য হয়ে উঠেছে ফাউস্ট এর আলোকসজ্জা। সিনেমা শুরু হয় সাদা-র সাথে কালোর সংঘর্ষের মধ্য দিয়ে। এর সবই ছিল আলোর খেলা। একটু পর বাহনে চড়ে এগিয়ে আসে মেফিস্টোফেলিস, মুখোমুখি হয় আর্কএঞ্জেল এর। আর্কএঞ্জেল বলে, এই পৃথিবী কখনও তোমার হবে না; নিচে তাকিয়ে দেখ, এতে রয়েছে ফাউস্ট এর মত মানুষ। হ্যা, যদি ফাউস্টকে পরাজিত করতে পারে তবেই পৃথিবীকে নিজের বলে দাবী করতে পারবে। চ্যালেঞ্জ নিয়ে মেফিস্টো নেমে আসে ধরার বুকে। সাদা-কালোর তীব্র কনট্রাস্ট এর যুদ্ধ থেকে আমরা স্বাভাবিক আলোর জগতে ফিরে আসি। কিন্তু সিনেমার প্রথমার্ধে যখন মেফিস্টো ফাউস্টকে খারাপ করার চেষ্টা চালায় তখন স্ক্রিন ধীরে ধীরে অন্ধকার হয়ে আসে। কিছু দৃশ্য থাকে পুরো অন্ধকার, মাঝে একটু আলোর ছটার মাধ্যমে পাত্র-পাত্রীর মুখ দেখানো হয়। মুর্নাউ এক্ষেত্রে প্রখ্যাত চিত্রকর রেমব্রন্ট এর অনুসরণ করেছেন। রেমব্রন্ট যেভাবে আলো-ছায়া-র খেলা খেলতেন সেভাবেই মুর্নাউ ফাউস্ট-এর আত্মা কেনা-বেচার লড়াই চিত্রায়িত করেছেন। প্রথমার্ধের পর যখন প্রথম গ্রেচেন স্ক্রিনে আসে তখন আলোকসজ্জা বেশ নিরপেক্ষ হয়ে পড়ে, অনেকটা ধূসর। কিন্তু গ্রেচেন প্রেমানলে আসক্ত হওয়ার পর আবার আগের অন্ধকার ফিরে আসে। এরপর কেবল সিনেমার শেষেই আলোর রাজত্ব পুনঃপ্রতিষ্ঠিত হয়, ভালোবাসার চিহ্ন খোদিত পাখার অধিকারী দেবদূত পৃথিবীর ভারসাম্য প্রতিষ্ঠা করেন। যদিও দেবদূতের মানবতাকে মুক্তিদানের মধ্যে খানিকটা অপোরচুনিজম এর প্রভাব লক্ষ্যনীয়। এটা সত্য যে, একটা খারাপ বই থেকে ভাল সিনেমা করার চেয়ে ভাল বই থেকে ভাল সিনেমা করা অনেক কঠিন। আর বইটি যদি হয় মহাকবি গোটে-র তাহলে সিনেমা করা কি পরিমাণ কঠিন হবে সেটা বুঝিয়ে বলার অপেক্ষা রাখে না। তারপরও মুর্নাউ দুঃসাহস করেছেন, বোঝাই যায় গোটে-র সর্বজনীন আবেদন এবং জনপ্রিয়তা দ্বারা তিনি নিজেও প্রভাবিত হয়েছিলেন। অবশ্য গোটে-র মহাকাব্য ছাড়াও মুর্নাউ ক্রিস্টোফার মার্লো-র নাটক এবং মূল জার্মান লোকগাঁথার সাহায্য নিয়েছেন। আর রেমব্রন্ট এর ফাউস্ট থেকে অনুপ্রেরণাটা ছিল সবচেয়ে স্পষ্ট। সব মিলিয়ে মুর্নাউ যা করেছেন তা নিঃসন্দেহে গোটে-র ফাউস্ট এর একটা ভিজ্যুয়াল সংস্করণ হওয়ার দাবী রাখে। মুর্নাউ এভাবেই একে ফুটিয়ে তুলতে চেয়েছিলেন। গোটে-র কাব্য প্রতিভার সাথে হয়ত এটা তুলনীয় নয়, কিন্তু সিনেমা হিসেবে এর গুরুত্ব অনেক। শব্দের মাধ্যমে গোটে ফাউস্ট এর যেসব চরিত্র এঁকেছিলেন অভিনেতাদের দিয়ে তা পুরোপুরি ফুটিয়ে তোলা অসম্ভব। তারপরও গোট-র মহাকাব্য যেমন সাহিত্যের জগতে মাস্টারপিস মুর্নাউ এর এই সিনেমা তেমনি চলচ্চিত্রের জগতে মাস্টারপিস হিসেবে টিকে থাকবে। অনেক জার্মান সমালোচক নাকি ফাউস্ট এর হোমটাউন চিত্রায়নের সমালোচনা করেছেন। তারা বলছেন, হোমটাউন দেখানোর ক্ষেত্রে অতিরিক্ত জার্মান-আসক্তি দেখানো হয়েছে। জার্মানিতে সে সময় রং বেরঙের মানুষের যে সমাহার দেখা যেতো তার বদলে জার্মানির এক ধরণের এককেন্দ্রেক দৃশ্য দেখানো হয়েছে। ফ্রিৎস লাং তার মেট্রোপলিস এও অবশ্য এমনটি করেছেন। সেখানে চিত্রিত হয়েছিল ভবিষ্যৎ জার্মানি। কিন্তু দুটি সিনেমার ক্ষেত্রেই এই এককেন্দ্রিকতা কাজে দিয়েছে। কারণ এগুলো সিনেমার পরিবেশ ও প্রেক্ষাপট তৈরিতে জোড়ালো ভূমিকা রেখেছে। তাছাড়া একজন বিদেশী জার্মানি-কে যেমন রঙিন চশমা দিয়ে দেখে, মনে করে জার্মানি মানেই রক্ত গরম করা উত্থান পতন আর ক্লিশে তাদের অনুভূতির সাথে মুর্নাউ আর লাং এর দৃশ্যপট মিলে গেছে। সবকিছু ছাপিয়ে ফাউস্ট হয়ে উঠেছে একটি আদর্শ ভিজ্যুয়াল ট্যুর। চলমান চিত্রকে ভালোবাসতে না পারলে ফাউস্ট দেখে মজা পাওয়া যাবে না। এক সিনেমায় এত এত বিস্ময়কর দৃশ্য থাকতে পারে এটা ভাবাও যায় না। ভুলত্রুটি থাকার পরও বোধহয় এজন্য ফাউস্ট মাস্টারপিস এর মর্যাদা পেয়েছে। কিছু দৃশ্য জীবনেও ভোলার মত না, এই দৃশ্যগুলো হয়তো চোখ বন্ধ করলেই ভেসে উঠবে: দেবদূতের মুখোমুখি মেফিস্টোফেলিস প্রথম দৃশ্যে সাদাকালোর সংঘাত আর দেবদূত-শয়তানের কথোপকথন দৃশ্যের কথা আগেই লিখেছি। শেষের দিকে দেবদূতই মেফিস্টোকে সেই শব্দ উচ্চারণ করতে বলে, The word that wings joyfully throughout the universe. The word that appeases every pain and grief. The word that expiates all human guilt. The Eternal Word… dost thou not know it? ভালোবাসা দিয়ে মানুষ সবকিছু জয় করে। ফাউস্ট এর থিমও সাদা-কালোর দ্বন্দ্বের ভালোবাসার অধিগ্রহণ নিয়ে। শুরু এবং শেষে মেফিস্টো ও দেবদূতের কথোপকথন দৃশ্য দুটোই চমৎকার। গ্রেচেন-এর সন্তান ও আর্তচিৎকার কনকনে শীতের মাঝে জন্ম নেয় গ্রেচেন এর সন্তান। সন্তানকে নিয়ে ঘর থেকে বিতাড়িত ও সর্বজন ঘৃণীত গ্রেচেনের ঘুরে বেড়ানোর দৃশ্যগুলো অসাধারণ। সবশেষে সে সন্তানকে নিয়ে এক জায়গায় থিতু হয়। কোন এক বরফের স্তূপকে দোলনা ভেবে শুইয়ে দেয় তার বাচ্চাকে। মৃত বাচ্চা আবিষ্কারের সময় গ্রেচেন এর অনুভূতির চিত্রায়ন ছিল অনবদ্য। বাঁচার আশায় তার সকাতরে ফাউস্ট বলে চিৎকার করে ওঠার দৃশ্যটা আরও চমৎকার। তার মুখটি পাহাড় পর্বতের ওপর দিয়ে ভেসে বেড়ায়, শেষে এসে পৌঁছায় ফাউস্ট এর কানে। মেফিস্টো মেফিস্টো-কে অনেকগুলো দৃশ্যে চমৎকার লেগেছে। মন্দের এক্সপ্রেশনিস্ট বহিঃপ্রকাশ অভিনয় ও চিত্রায়ন দুটোতেই ফুটে উঠেছে। প্রথম দিকে মেফিস্টো ফাউস্ট এর শহরে এসে পাখা বিস্তার করে পুরো শহরের উপর। এই দৃশ্যটা দেখার মত। একটু পরেই সে প্লেগ এর জীবাণু ছড়িয়ে দেয় পুরো শহরে। জীবাণু ছড়ানো ও শহরের উপর ছায়া করে দাঁড়ানো মেফিস্টোর দৃশ্যটা কিভাবে চিত্রায়িত হয়েছে তার একটি ছবি দেখলাম- মুভি বানানোর সময় তোলা ছবি। স্টেজের কারসাজিতে কতকিছু ফুটিয়ে তোলা সম্ভব। এছাড়া মেফিস্টোর চাদরে করে বিভিন্ন শহর আর গ্রামের উপর দিয়ে ফাউস্ট ও মেফিস্টোর উড়ে বেড়ানো, প্রথমবারের মত ফাউস্টের হোমটাউন দর্শন, ‘বল্ড মাউন্টেইন’ এর অসাধারণ দৃশ্য সবকিছুই চমৎকার ফুটে উঠেছে। মুর্নাউ যে রেমব্রন্ট-এর ছবি থেকে অনুপ্রাণিত হয়েছেন এটা আগেই বলেছি। রেমব্রন্ট এর কিছু ছবি দেখে সেটা স্পষ্ট বুঝতে পারলাম। ‘ফাউস্ট’ নামে রেমব্রন্ট এর একটা আলাদা ছবিই আছে। এছাড়া তার “Philosopher in meditation” ছবির সাথে ফাউস্ট সিনেমার ইন্টেরিয়র ডিজাইন এর অনেক মিল দেখতে পাওয়া যায়। তথ্যসূত্র * Faust by Michael Koller (মেলবোর্ন সিনেমাটেক এর নিয়মিত লেখক), Senses of Cinema বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯২৬ বিষয়শ্রেণী:নির্বাক বিষয়শ্রেণী:রূপকথা বিষয়শ্রেণী:জার্মান বিষয়শ্রেণী:ফ্রিডরিশ ভিলহেল্ম মুর্নাউ